


Душа моя

by Beckett



Category: F.E.A.R. (Video Games), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Gore, Other Characters Are Mentioned, implied Ruvk/Laura
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: Работой Рувика заинтересовался "Армахем". Проект STEM завершается успехом, но во время испытаний происходит непредвиденный сбой.





	Душа моя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF FEAR 2017 на WTF Kombat 2017.

Женевьева Аристид производит куда более благоприятное впечатление, чем Хименес. Её определенно интересует его исследование, а не семейное состояние — уже немалый довод в её пользу, и после недолгого раздумья Рувик соглашается на её предложение.  
Он переезжает в Фейрпорт. После Кримсон-Сити город кажется унылым, и неприветливым, и  _холодным_ ; насыщенный влагой воздух приятно охлаждает кожу, и впервые за долгое время Рувик чувствует себя уютно и спокойно. Смена обстановки влияет на него благотворно — он погружается в работу и не думает больше ни о чем другом.  
Ни о чем, кроме STEM и Лауры.  
  
Женевьева Аристид оказывается не только заинтересованным, но и крайне требовательным боссом. Еженедельные отчеты — лишь малая часть того, с чем приходится мириться, и Рувик порой ловит себя на том, что проклинает тот день, когда подписал контракт с «Армахем Технолоджис».  
Работа над проектом продвигается; Рувик проводит почти все время в лаборатории, и у него нет недостатка в подопытных и в расходных материалах. Он почти не ест и очень мало спит, порой отключаясь за собственным столом в лаборатории. Иногда ему снится, что Лаура бережно укрывает его плечи лабораторным халатом.  
Лаура все чаще приходит в его сны. Ему кажется, что он видит её и наяву — бледная, непривычно худая и изможденная, она наблюдает за ним из темноты, сосредоточенно покусывая губу. Когда она успела обзавестись этой привычкой?  
Когда Рувик окликает её, она исчезает.  
Во сне он бежит за Лаурой по бесконечным полутемным коридорам — лаборатории «Армахем»? клиника Хименеса? — теряется в этих лабиринтах и просыпается с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Лаура касается его лба прохладными пальцами, трогает влажные от пота бинты.  
— Душа моя, — шепчет он, и Лаура испуганно отдергивает руку.  
— Не уходи, прошу тебя, — шепчет он и просыпается снова.  
  
Пробный запуск STEM проходит успешно.  
Аристид и остальные поражены. Когда коллеги подходят поздравить его, Рувик не сдерживает самодовольной ухмылки, особенно когда пожимает руку доктору Уэйду.  
Уже скоро, душа моя, думает он. Когда закончится первый этап испытаний…  
В этот момент испытуемые начинают кричать.  
  
Из шестерых испытуемых в живых остается только одна — сотрудница «Армахем» по имени Саманта Грин, вызвавшаяся участвовать в эксперименте добровольцем. Она и рассказывает Рувику о произошедшем.  
— Там была девочка, — говорит Саманта, глядя куда-то мимо него. — Темноволосая, в красном платье. Она появилась, и… — Саманта обхватывает себя руками за плечи. Её голос срывается и переходит в глухие всхлипывания.  
И созданная ядром STEM реальность превратилась в кровавый кошмар. Один из испытуемых умер от разрыва сердца — его не успели отключить от машины. Другая выцарапала себе глаза. Третий размозжил себе голову о край терминала. Еще двоих так и не смогли вывести из искусственной комы.  
Лаура, думает Рувик, зачем ты это сделала?  
  
Возможно, решает он, во время подключения произошел какой-то сбой. Возможно, если бы он сам подключился к STEM, Лаура смогла бы предупредить его, указать на ошибку.  
Неисправность важно устранить сейчас, иначе все его труды пойдут прахом. Рувик еще раз перепроверяет все расчеты сам, не доверяя ассистентам, — никаких ошибок, но что-то же спровоцировало этот прискорбный инцидент, и есть только один способ выяснить, что именно.  
Решено: он сам подключится к STEM.  
  
Саманта Грин, разумеется, против повторного эксперимента — слишком напугана, слишком шокирована произошедшим, — и убедить её не получается никакими разумными доводами. К счастью, для подключения к STEM необязательно, чтобы все участники были в сознании.  
  
Знакомый коридор — теперь Рувик уверен, что это одна из лабораторий «Армахем», — выглядит так, будто кто-то расплескал по полу и стенам ведро багровой краски. Лужа темной жидкости почти касается мысков его ботинок; Рувик морщится и отступает на шаг назад.   
Здесь пахнет кровью.  
— Доктор Викториано!  
Обернувшись, он видит Саманту Грин, растрепанную и бледную, с искаженным от страха лицом.  
— Как вы… как вы здесь оказались? Нет, не говорите. Я поняла. Вы все-таки подключили меня к своей машине! Как вы могли?! — она срывается на крик. Страх, думает Рувик. Базовая эмоция, основанная на инстинкте самосохранения.  
— Я должен выяснить, что вызвало сбой в системе, — отвечает он спокойно. — Вы мне поможете, доктор Грин?  
Саманта Грин смотрит на лужу темной жидкости у себя под ногами.  
— Как будто у меня есть выбор.  
  
По словам Саманты Грин, это место называется «Источник».  
Рувик слушает её вполуха; его больше интересует причина сбоев STEM, чем рассказы о каком-то неудачном эксперименте доктора Уэйда, после которого «Источник» пришлось законсервировать. На полу он видит кровавые отпечатки босых ног — узкие маленькие ступни, возможно, здесь прошел ребенок или женщина.  
Лаура, думает он. Я иду, душа моя.  
  
Саманта Грин начинает его раздражать. Нет, в самом деле — как можно сосредоточиться, если над ухом постоянно что-то бормочут и бормочут? Рувик поворачивается к ней, чтобы попросить помолчать хоть минуту.  
— Доктор Грин, вы не могли бы… — начинает он и замолкает на полуслове, когда из темноты выходит Лаура.  
— Что такое? — спрашивает Саманта Грин. Лаура мрачно смотрит ей в спину.  
Рувик никогда не видел у сестры такого выражения лица.  
Куда чаще он видел его в зеркале.  
— Что такое? — повторяет Саманта Грин. — Это… это она?  
От её волос и кожи струится дым. Саманта Грин смотрит на свои ладони и начинает кричать.  
Она пытается шагнуть к Рувику, вытягивается, будто приподнявшись на цыпочки. На её коже появляются багровые пятна — словно ожоги, думает Рувик, огромные ожоги; пятна белеют, вздуваются волдырями. Потом кожа начинает слезать — не так, как помнит Рувик, неестественно.  
(может, думает он, Лаура не помнит, как это было?)  
Все происходит быстро: кожа Саманты Грин осыпается черными крупицами, похожими на золу, обнажая жировую прослойку и сочащиеся кровью мышцы. Потом приходит и их черед. Это быстро, но очень, очень больно; Саманта Грин хрипит (изо рта у нее течет черно-красная жидкость, смесь крови с этой золой), отчаянно царапает лицо и горло раздражающе длинными для ученого ногтями. Ногти срываются, отваливаются, падают вниз, в лужу крови (Рувику кажется, она дымится), и Саманта тоже падает — на колени, потом ничком. Волосы вспыхивают — ярко, слишком ярко, Рувику приходится вскинуть ладонь к глазам.  
От Саманты Грин остается только скелет в истлевшей, перепачканной кровью одежде.  
Лаура разворачивается и убегает. Рувик перешагивает через останки бывшей коллеги и следует за ней.  
— Лаура!  
  
Рувик бежит за ней — коридор за коридором, поворот за поворотом, — совсем как в детстве, когда они с Лаурой играли в догонялки в коридорах особняка Викториано. Он толкает тяжелые двойные двери, со скрипом поворачивающиеся на петлях, и останавливается, едва не споткнувшись. Перед ним расстилается бескрайнее поле подсолнухов; тяжелые золотисто-черные головки цветов покачиваются под слабым ветром.  
— Лаура? — зовет Рувик. Это поле напоминает ему… напоминает…  
Он поворачивается туда, где, как он помнит, должен быть тот злополучный амбар, но вместо него видит старое дерево с качелями, прикрепленными к прочной нижней ветке.  
На качелях его ждет Лаура.  
— Душа моя…  
Ноги увязают в рыхлой жирной почве, пока он идет к качелям.  
  
Лаура выглядит изможденной и хрупкой; её босые ступни испачканы землей и засохшей кровью. На мгновение Рувику кажется, что он ошибся, и эта девушка никак не может быть его сестрой — это самозванка, каким-то образом подключившаяся к его машине и вызвавшая сбой системы.  
Возможно, он произнес это вслух — Лаура вздрагивает, как будто он ударил её.  
— Рубен, — шепчет она, и её голос звучит непривычно хрипло, но все же знакомо. У Рувика сжимается сердце.  
— Рубен, — повторяет Лаура и доверчиво смотрит на него снизу вверх. — Мне так холодно…


End file.
